


i don't do facials

by orphan_account



Series: loving someone like you [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Facials, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ( there's no real summary here other than this may turn into a series of one-shots connected together but we'll see. )A sigh escaped the former Warbler while he got up to wrap his arms around Kurt’s waist, “I was just curious on what it felt like. Not to put all over my face babe, it almost looks like we are that wicked witch from the west with this green goop. How long do we need to keep this on? I look stupid in this.”





	i don't do facials

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: so I got this idea while I was testing out face masks for the first time and thought of kurt when he does his moisturizing routine so this was added since I really wanted to do something domestic between sebastian and him. so, here’s a second part of loving someone like you series, again these may or may not be connected with each other. also, there’s bits of this that was inspired by grant’s facial hair, he kind of looks good with it but he looks far better clean shaven I think. they are just a series of stories I write for kurtbastian that will most likely be blaine / klaine unfriendly, will I ever do a multi chapter fic of them? probably not unless I get a good plot idea and a beta reader. all mistakes can be credited to me as I have no beta reader.

* * *

 

Sebastian blinked as he felt Kurt’s hands move in a circular motion on his cheeks with the clay mask facial cream, to be fair it wasn’t entirely his idea. That was something he noticed of these years dating his boyfriend who took great pride into looking his best each day with facials and moisturizing products. Not that Bas was going to complain because he loved to rub his hands over Kurt’s pale skin that felt so soft on his fingertips, especially when it was during imitate moments that the two shared with each other. “I don’t understand how you can do this every day Kurt, I mean it is just some silly clay mask that I have to rinse off right?” Green eyes cracked open to see Kurt above him that was applying that finish touches to his lightly tanned skin that was covered in the cream.

The slightly shorter male chuckled, “It’s not that hard to keep your skin looking like mine, you know I like to keep up with my appearances plus I don’t want to age horribly. So, might as well take the time to make sure my face looks good.” Kurt says as he gestures his own clay masked face that he had done earlier with his hand that was covered from putting the cream on Seb’s face. “By the way, you’re becoming a little scruffy with the facial hair growing in Bas. I got some aftershave that you like while I was out today so you’re welcome.” He says before climbing off the lap which Sebastian gave a soft whine as he went to clean off his hands and set a timer for them. “Plus, this was your idea that you wanted to try it with me, yes?”

A sigh escaped the former Warbler while he got up to wrap his arms around Kurt’s waist, “I was just curious on what it felt like. Not to put all over my face babe, it almost looks like we are that wicked witch from the west with this green goop. How long do we need to keep this on? I look stupid in this.” Bas complained as he presses a kiss on the delicate flesh on Kurt’s neck which earned him to be shrugged off before Kurt had turned around so they were facing each other.

Kurt moves his hands up to his boyfriend’s pecs with a soft hum, “We do not look like the wicked witch of the west and you don’t look stupid Bas. We have about nine to ten minutes before we wash this off and this ‘green goop’ will make your face soft and relaxed.” He says with a soft smile as he moves his nose a little from a twitch, “Although your nose might itch a little but don’t itch it.” Kurt adds to his statement while wiggling his nose as the other gave a slight chuckle from the sight before his blue eyes glare at the spring green ones.

Seb just shrugged and gave Kurt a smirk, it was the Sebastian Smythe classic smirk. The very one that he gave his boyfriend while they were as high school rivals that would laugh if you told them that they were dating in the future. He was about to lean in for a kiss because that couldn’t hurt anything but only to be cockblocked by the sound of Kurt’s phone giving the alarm that time was up. Bas was soon pulled away from imitate moment as he moved to turn on the water to start scrubbing off the goop that covered his face that Kurt had so delicately put on his face. Pinching his nose to get the mask cream off his nose and squinted to check if he was done before wiping his face with the towel by him as he handed it to Kurt when he was finished.

The other patted his face dry as he looked over at Bas, “See? It wasn’t so bad and now your face will thank you. You should’ve shaved though so we could get everywhere instead just a little bit.” He murmurs as he reaches to stroke Sebastian’s facial hair, it wasn’t a whole lot but it was definitely growing in. Kurt hoped that he wasn’t planning to have a goatee that he tried out during the first year they were dating. That was awful looking in Kurt’s professional opinion anyway but luckily Bas had agreed to shave it off after Kurt refused to give Sebastian any kisses because he didn’t like the whisker burn that was left behind. But right now, Bas’ facial hair didn’t look too bad as Kurt leaned in to give a chaste kiss on his cheeks that was until the other had other ideas.

Sebastian had a glint of mischief in his green eyes and moved his head so Kurt’s pink lips smashed into his own instead of his cheek, pulling him closer. It was moments like these that Sebastian liked surprising his boyfriend, it made him feel like there was sparks between them. He remembers one day that it was a rough day from the cashier getting his coffee order wrong that made him late for his lecture and also got a few missed calls from his parents ranting how such a disgrace he was to the Smythe family name just because he was interested in guys and many other things. He’d compare himself to Blaine until Kurt shut him off while telling Seb all the things he loved about him. How in did he get lucky that the gel headed would end up fucking up so badly and then have Kurt in his arms today? Who knows but whatever the reason may be, he was glad to have the slightly shorter male in his life that also taught him love.

Kurt noticed the other staring at him after they pulled away and gave a small head tilt as he absently mindedly rubs the back of Bas’ neck, “Something on your mind ‘Bastian?” He asks as his voice snaps the former Warbler’s mind back in reality.

“Just thinking of how lucky I feel to have you with me despite our history together, you know that started us bickering at each other because I was chasing the wrong guy at the time instead of you.” He says before going in for another kiss, “do you think we could go out tonight? I wanna spoil you again.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> ( comments, kudos, & constructive criticism is welcomed. please ask if you wish to translate or repost somewhere else. )  
> \-- anythingbutcrdinary.


End file.
